


Talons, Birds and Bats

by NekoPrincessAndEvilRoses



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Mental Instability, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincessAndEvilRoses/pseuds/NekoPrincessAndEvilRoses
Summary: A story of how the Gotham Bat family is like when the eldest son isn't exactly a bat but a bird with talons.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first work in the Batman fandom. 
> 
> Warnings I have not read a single Batman comic, most of my knowledge comes from movies, tv shows, other fan fics and my Batman crazy friend. So this will follow very little of canon so please keep that in mind when reading. 
> 
> I'm also not the best writer and this is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic. 
> 
> I've recently been reading a lot of Talon Dick Grayson stories and liked the idea a lot so I thought I would try it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Anyone that knew Bruce Wayne longer than a few hours would tell you different things depending on who you were. Asking any news reporter would get you the answer that he was a exactly what you would expect a billionaire in his early thirties to be like. Asking anyone in his company or anyone Bruce Wayne interacted with would get you the answer that he was completely professional whenever he did show up for meetings. Anyone that knew him on a personal level would tell you something completely different, but everyone would say that the never expected him to adopt a child. But that isn't where this story begins. It starts with a fall. 

Bruce Wayne was in his late twenties, reluctantly taking out a rather pretty girl on a date after his butler bullied him saying he spent to much time inside. His argument of saying he went out every night didn't work so the next day he was taking out a pretty girl that had given him her number at the last party he had hosted. He'd taken her to the Circus, chatting with her about mundane things. He found that he was enjoying his time before the acrobats known as the Flying Grayson's fell to their death. The place erupted in panic but all Bruce could see was the little form of the young Grayson crying and shouting at the side of his mother's prone body. He wasn't in his double digits Bruce estimated by the size of him, younger than he was when his own parents were killed. His chest tightened at the sight and he goes to move to the young child before hands clutch at his arm. He looks back at his date and has to deal with the frightened woman. When he finally gets a chance to get away from her to look for the boy he was gone. 

Bruce later learns the boy's name, Richard Grayson and finds out that his Grandfather had taken custody of the child. The pair leave the Circus and disappear from Gotham, two years later Richard Grayson would be declared missing when his Grandfather's body is found without a head in Gotham harbour. The murder is never solved.


	2. Chapter One || 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact I got over 10 Kudos in a matter of days on one tiny chapter brings me such joy :)
> 
> So there isn't a real uploading schedule, I will basically be posting chapters as I complete them.

Talon wasn't like the others, not really. He looked like them, acted like them but he believed that he was different. After all the others don't kill their handler but he did. He can't remember why he did, but he did. He had been told something and had killed his handler. That had earned him both respect and wariness. It wasn't easy to kill a Talon but Talon did it so they respected his skills. But they were afraid that he would attack another again so they kept him on a even tighter leash. He wasn't told to go out anymore on missions, but they kept his training up. They couldn't let their precious Talons skills go away. So he trained until they said stop and put him in the cold coffin. He repeated the process until they told him to go on a mission. So Talon did until he arrived and couldn't complete the mission, he said it was because of the Batman interfering (which he did) but Talon knew it was because his mission had a fledgling inside them. Talon didn't mention that though, he kept it to himself. He wasn't meant to do that. 

Talon was different, he had...image's in his head. He didn't understand what they were or what the images meant. He knew it was bad, when he mentioned it to his handler (before he'd killed him) his handler had put him in the cold room with the Grandmaster until he said he didn't have images in his head. Which he didn't until he killed his handler. The images came back but he still didn't understand.

Talon remembered when he first died. It was just after he had become Talon. His handler had broken his neck and counted how long it took him to come back. They repeated until his handler was semi satisfied with the time it took Talon to return from death. 

Talon often wonderd if he was a person before he was Talon, if he had a real name. He couldn't remember if he did, he'd been Talon since the start of his memories. But that was only a short time but his body looked older than four.

Talon was different, when he's called to the Court he doesn't offer any of the excited noises the other Talons were making. He stays quiet perched upon a broken collum for a better view since he was smaller than the others. He watches as a group of Talons drag a unconscious figure in black to the center of the room before the Grandmaster who stood silently with his arms at his side. Once they are close enough he realizes that the figure was an unconscious Batman, cloak gone and body armor scratched up from the unmistakable claws that all Talons use. The room quiet as the Grandmaster moves forward reaching down to tip Batman face upwards, there was blood running down one side of his face, a sign of a head wound under the cowl he wore. Batman groans softly but doesn't awaken. 

"Put him in the Labyrinth" Grandmaster says stepping away from the unconscious masked vigilante. Talon watches as the other Talons do as asked draging Batman away to the main entrance. "Dissmissed" The Talons scatter at the word from the Grandmaster. He looks back once but by then Batman was gone. 

Talon couldn't help the curiosity that plaged his mind as he goes back to his training waiting for another Talon to tell him to stop. Why was the Batman here? He knew a bit about the Batman, that the masked man guarded Gotham stopping as much crime as a single man could. Many of Gothams criminals feared the Batman but Talon struggled to understand why. He had been trained to think that fear was earned by the amount of bodies you left behind, he could probably count Batmans kills on one hand. Why were they afraid? All they got was a beating and were put in bared coffins until they let themselves or someone else let them out. Talons weren't meant to leave the coffin until they were awakened. Was it different for non Talons?

As soon as Talon is able he slips away from the others and into the Labyrinth. No matter how emotionless he was meant to be the Labyrinth always..nervous was that the emotion? Talon always struggled to understand the emotions he felt, he wasn't meant to feel them was trained not to. Which is why he struggled to understand the few he occasionally felt. Curiosity was one he was familiar with, which brought him into the Labyrinth after Batman. He wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed since Batman had been brought in. It could be anywhere from a day to a month. Talon had gone through one freezing process since Batman had been brought in, short he believed as his limbs weren't entirely stiff when he was awoken. 

Talon wanders the maze claws idly tapping against his leg, golden eyes sharp to pinpoint any sign of life. He starts at the center of the Labyrinth, where the stone owl stood in its pool of water. He knew better than to touch the water, let alone drink it. His search doesn't take to long as he finds the Batman slumped by the side of the pool, seemingly asleep. Parts of the Kevlar armor was missing off the suit, tatters here and there like claws had been raked through the material. So other Talons had been down here to play with their guest.

Talon creeps forward reaching out to poke the unconscious man with a toe letting out a startled squark as Batman suddenly grabs onto his ankle and tosses him through the air. Talon flips mid air landing in a crouch on top of the owl statue, offering a annoyed screech at Batman. The Batman was climbing to his feet, eyes dazed through the eye holes in his cowl. He seemed unstable on his feet, wavering where he stood in a fighting stance. Despite the obvious fact Batman was disoriented he still had a strong stance though he seemed entirely confused at the sight of Talon. "R..Richard?" Batman stutters, "Richard..Grayson? No, no, no. Another hallucination.." Batman mumbles. Talon jolts at the name, Gray Son, it's what the others called him, but Batman said it differently..

Talon tilts his head giving a soft coo in question realizing suddenly that his mask was gone. He also realized that Batman had drunk the water, which explained the confusion and unsteadness he was showing. Batman shakes his head mumbling to himself still as Talon leaps down from the owl statue looking for his mask finding it floating in the water midway between the statue. He wasn't going to be touching that. 

"Another hallucination.." Batman was saying, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head. The fact he knew that he was hallucinating greatly impressed Talon but didn't explain why he got called Richard Grayson, though the name was oddly familiar. 

"How am I still hallucinating? I haven't drunk the water in days" seemed Batman didn't realise he was talking aloud. He seemed to be ignoring Talon, almost like he didn't realize that Talon was actually there. 

Talon decided to test that and moved forward reaching out to touch Batman curiosity driving him forward.


	3. Chapter Two || 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's point of view of the escape of the Court of Owls.

It couldn't be the boy.

Batman was certain of that, wasn't he? Was he hallucinating still? The Owl before him had the boys face, only with the pale tone that he'd seen the Owl's have. It had to be a hallucination, his unconscious mind had tried of dragging up hallucinations of his parents or one of the many vilians he'd encountered. It was now dragging up images of the ones he'd failed. 

It was simply another hallucination. Putting the boys face on one of the Owls. He'd learnt rather quickly that the hallucinogenic water could only conger images of people when a living person was there, simply replacing the living person with one created by the hallucination. Batman figured that it was a way for the Owls to get there victims to stop fighting, allowing the Owls to do what they wished to the victim of the waters. To bad for them as Batman fought against anything he sore, hesitating when ones he cared for were being hallucinatied. 

He couldn't hesitate now. It was just another Owl, it wasn't Richard. 

Keeping that firmly in his mind Batman swings a punch when the Owl was close enough missing by a mile as the little Owl drops down into a crouch and springs away with another bird like noise. This Owl was smaller than the others..

Focus. 

It's a Hallucination. 

Why wasn't the Owl fighting back then? It was just standing a little ways away watching with Richards face making little noises. 

He was hallucinating right?

It couldn't be..

It had been nearly five days since he'd last drunk the water, being almost a week and a half since he'd been captured by the Owls. He'd lasted as long as he could before taking a drink as his thirst became too overwhelming. Batman had realized it was hallucinogenic after only a few minutes so he hadn't touched the water since. It had to be out of his system by now. The itchy dryness in his troat begging for water was a obvious sign of that. And he had been seeing actual Owls the last few times one has come down to torment him.

If it was...

That really was Richard Grayson.

"Richard..." Batman says watching as the Owl, no...Richard lets out a coo at the name head tilted to the side. "Is that you Richard?"

Richard lets out a pained sounding noise, shaking his head. "Talon" Richard says in a soft voice, hoarse from disuse. 

"Talon? No your name is Richard Grayson.." Batman says with a frown. He still wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't hallucinating still. The Owl, Richard shakes his head more and takes a few steps backwards. "No Richard...Talon" the small boy says pointing a finger at his chest. 

Batman frowns uncertainty. What had the Court of Owls done to the boy to make him forget who he was? 

"Talon show Batman out" Richard continues motioning as he backs up waiting by the entrance to one of the halls. Batman hesitates before following along after the boy, even if he was hallucinating it wouldn't cause any harm following along after Richard. He was about eighty percent certain that he wasn't hallucinating anymore but he was still cautious anyway ready to go on the defensive if the boy attacked. 

Richard continues to walk a few steps in front of Batman only motioning whenever he took a turn. "Why are you helping me?" Batman asks after a while, Richard tilting his head a confused look on his pale features. "Batman....good, Talon liked...Batman..before being Talon.." Richard answers in his broken English sentences. He sounded confused, making a small noise before falling quiet apparently thinking.

Batman thinks himself of the broken English that Richard spoke. From the records he read Richards was Romanian, being only nine when he went missing, he would be around thirteen or twelve now and Batman assumed that the Court of Owls didn't teach him proper English. From what he had observed it sounded like they communicated through a variety of noises, animal based primarily being bird like sounds. That would explain the broken English that Richard spoke.

It had probably been half an hour since Richards appearance did a loud screech fill the silent air that had Batman going into a fighting stance and Richard stopping with a wine hands over his ears. More bird like noises sound that causes Richard to whimper slightly flinching and backing up when Batman touches him. 

"Grandmaster knows Talon bad  help Batman" Richard says, Batman was struggling to understand the broken English through the haze of his mind. He peiced together enough to understand that the Owls were coming and knew that Richard was helping him. "Fast" Richard says and starts to run surprising Batman with his speed. Batman glances back seeing distant shadows running towards them before following after Richard at a run. The boy slows down at each turn ensuring that Batman was still behind him before taking off again only to skid to a stop with a squark as a Owl drops down before Richard. 

A sudden protective spike in his chest has Bruce moving grabbing Richard and tugging him back behind him raising his free arm to block the blade that had been about to cut Richards head off. Luckily he still had the arm guard on that arm so the blade doesn't cut into his arms. Richard lets out a screech and uses Batmans shoulder to attack the Owl from above swiping with the claws on his fingers. The Owl collapses lifeless on the ground, black blood coating Richards claws. Batman didn't have time to be shocked by the deadly attack as the Owl starts twitching. Richard turns and grabs onto Batman tugging him along as the Owl starts to sit up. 

"Talons not die" Richard says pulling Batman along at a run, taking quick turns as more Owls appear down the tunnels, halls and rooms of the Labyrinth. The young boy pulls him into a dark room filled with coffins jumping up onto one and scaling the wall to a hidden trap door that even he wouldn't have noticed. Richard pushes the hidden door open and disappears through. Batman is quick to follow behind, a little slower with the climb without any of his gear. He emerges in an abandoned building finding Richard fighting against more of the Owls. The boy was impressive using his smaller size against the others, darting in with quick swipes, using the Owls as his own personal climbing equipment.

"Up!" Richard yells over to him causing Batman to instinctively look up finding a shattered sky window above him and more of the Owls in the rafters. 

Richard cartwheels back over to him leaving behind a trail of dead or unconscious Owls, it was hard to tell. He jumps up using Batman to get higher swinging up into the rafters, Batman following along behind him using a nearby stack of rusted barrels to get the needed height. Together man and boy fight their way out, Richard at ease with the height swinging between rafters a dark shadow darting about around Batman. 

They clamber out the window into rain, somewhere near Gotham harbour within what appears to be abandoned factories. Both were supporting a few cuts and scrapes, Batman much worse off after going nearly two weeks without food and water and having already sustained injuries, Richard didn't even seem to know he was hurt crouched by Batman. "Out now where?" He asks, apparently having no plan once he had gotten Batman outside the Labyrinth. 

Batman didn't have to answer as a loud boom sounds nearby that has Richard flinching. Batman watches as the Bat Wing appears above them blocking out the rain, the ramp lowering. "Inside" he orders pulling Richard into the small plane watching as Owls scamper out the broken window below them. The Bat Wing takes off leaving the Owls behind with angered screeches. 

Now that he was safe he turns to Richard crouching down in front of the boy who had yet to take his hands away from his ears staring down at the now closed ramp. "Richard" he says attempting to get the boys attention. "Talon" he tries again succeeding this time the boys golden eyes flickering to him. 

"You can't go back to them Talon. It's not safe for you" Batman tries to explain. Richard blinks a few times. 

"Not Talon now?" He asks in a small voice. 

"No not Talon. Richard Grayson" Batman says watching the young boy before him. No he wasn't a boy not really, he was a highly trained brainwashed assassin. 

"...Richard...not go back? Stay with Batman?" Richard asks hesitating on his own name. 

"Yes you can stay with me" Bruce says with a soft smile pulling down the very tattered cowl. "I'm Bruce" 

"Bruce. It loud" Richard says removing one hand to motion around them. Bruce nods slightly "I know, it's okay. Come on its quieter up here" he leads Richard up to the pilot seat. The engine noise is muffled once he closes the door. Bruce sits down in the seat letting out a sigh at the feel of the leather. "Sit Richard" he tells the boy who had been hovering beside him. He complies and goes to sit in the corner eyes wide and curious as he looks around. 

Bruce smiles and hits the come button flinching at the worried tone of his butler comes through. "-uce? Master Bruce can you here me? Are you there?". Richard lets out a noise at the voice wildly looking around. "Shh, it's okay. Relax" he tells Richard who obediently startles back down in his corner. That was a bit worrying.

"I'm here Alfred" he says to his butler turing on the computer screens to actually see the butler. He looked much more disheveled than typical, more tired. "Oh Master Bruce, I have been so worried. Surveillance cameras spotted you and I imediantly sent the Bat Wing. Are you alright sir?" Alfred asks. 

"Not really, it's alright. I'm bringing along a guest could you ready a room and prepare the infirmary?" 

"Of course sir, should I call Dr. Thompson?"

"Not yet, I'll be home soon" 

"Of course sir. I'm glad you are safe" Alfred cuts the camera off. Bruce lets out a sigh sinking back into his seat looking back at Richard who had found one of his spare capes and wrapped himself up in the material staring up at Bruce. 

"You are safe now Richard. No more Court"

Richard relaxes in his little corner giving Bruce a small somewhat awkward looking lopsided smile. The first he'd seen. 

It was going to take a long time for Richard to adjust to bring back within society to escape the brainwashing the Court had caused. Bruce was determined to let the boy be a boy again.

Bruce smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> A reminder that I haven't read any comics and most my knowledge is from tv shows/movies/fan fics. So the majority is really my own headcannon so do expect the characters to not act like they do in cannon.
> 
> Speaking of all that what's a good starting point to start reading Batman comics?
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> Did anyone notice the specific way I used Batman through the chapter instead of Bruce? Anyone spot the part where it was Bruce acting not Batman? 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be using this throughout the story so hopefully everyone understood.
> 
> The majority of this chapter Dick is still Talon only refered to as Richard as it's from Bruce/Batmans point of view. 
> 
>  
> 
> So for this story Dick is 12 and Bruce in his mid thirties.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! I love seeing them knowing people enjoy my writing :)
> 
> Have a good day/night!
> 
>  
> 
> Also apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes


	4. Chapter Three || 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's frist night in the manor. Featuring Alfred

It didn't take long for the Bat Wing to arrive in the Cave, the auto pilot doing all the work as Bruce was honestly too exhausted to drive. He keeps himself awake wanting to get Richard settled before he went and slept for the next week. 

Once the Batwing lands Bruce stands up leading a quiet Richard out into the Cave. "This is the Batcave, you can't come down here alone okay?" He tells Richard who echos Okay back at him looking around as they make their way to the Batcomputer where Alfred was standing. He looked more put together than he did over the video call, obviously having fixed his appearance. 

"Alfred this is Richard, he'll be staying with us from now on. Richard this is Alfred Pennyworth, he's a trusted friend. You have to do what he says, can you say hello?" Bruce says letting out a soft groan as he sits down in the computers chair. Richard nods staring up at Alfred. "Hello" he says in a soft voice still looking around him. 

"You can explore once Alfred has finished with your wounds" Bruce tells the boy. Richard shakes his head "Hurt no. Talons heal fast" to prove his point Richard suddenly swipes his claws down his arm tearing through the fabric as dark almost black blood bubbles up. Both Bruce and Alfred let out a shout, Bruce almost falling out the chair to get to Richard frantically holding the edge of the cloak around the boy to the wound. 

"Why did you do that?" Bruce has to stop himself from shouting with worry moving to the side as Alfred couches down beside him holding a tray of various medical items. Richard looked confused looking between the two men. "Show that Ta-Richard not hurt" He explains as if it was simple. 

"But you hurt yourself. You can't do that" Bruce says letting go of the boys arm to allow Alfred to tend to the fresh claw marks. " Sorry, sorry" Richard mumbles head bowed watching as the butler lets out a shocked noise as he peels back Richards now useless sleeve. "It's gone.." He mumbles letting Bruce take a look. Richards arm didn't have even a scratch. 

"How?.." Bruce mumbles in shock looking up as Richard continues to mumble sorry now with added pleases. 

"Sorry, sorry. Please, Richard sorry, please" the former Talon was mumbling flinching as Bruce gently touches his shoulders, pulling the boy into a hug. "It's alright. No need to be sorry, you can't hurt yourself like that anymore okay? You scared us" Bruce soothes running a hand over Richards dark hair. Richard nods instead of answering, clinging to Bruce almost desperate and Bruce suddenly realizes that this was possibility the first hug Richard has had since the Circus. 

Alfred stands up helping Bruce to sit with a now added child that had merged onto him with no apparent idea of letting go any time soon. "Could you fetch Richard some of my old childhood clothes and send Leslie down. I know you would of called her" Bruce asks the butler who gives a smile and nods silently walking away to do as asked. Bruce sits there quietly with Richard curled up in his lap, soothing a hand over the child's hair until Doctor Leslie Tompkins arrives in to the cave. "Richard this is Doctor Leslie Tompkins, she's a friend and is here to help." He tells the child before greeting Leslie who frowns down at him. She seems to debate between probably between yelling at him or hitting him though she ends up doing neither as Richard moves to peer up at her with his golden eyes. 

Like Bruce expected she didn't show any outward reaction to Richards pale deathly looking skin. "I would like to get a full examination of you both" Leslie says taking the added child in stride. "Anything broken?" She aims the question at Bruce. 

"Nothing obvious, my shoulder was dislocated. I popped it back in, a few bruised ribs I think. Mostly just the usual injuries. I was affected by a hallucinogenic substance, haven't eaten or drunk anything in a while" Bruce long since learnt that it was much easier to be up front with his injuries. Leslie poked, proded and pulled if you didn't. 

"And him?" Leslie asks nodding to Richard who was still staring at her. She was typing everything down in a tablet. 

"A long story. Richard is undead I think, his injuries heal themselves and I've seen others like him get up from things that'll kill most. A full check is still a good idea though" Bruce explains. At some point Alfred had returned with small pile of clothes over his arm. "I'll do him first" Leslie says before crouching down to Richards level who simply blinks at her. 

"Hello there. I'm going to be touching you alright?" Leslie says. Richard looks back at Bruce who smiles and runs his hand over the boys hair again. "It's alright, do as she says" He reassurances, though he keeps a careful eye on them. Partly for Leslie's safety as Richard was a highly trained assassin who still had all his weapons on his. And mostly because Bruce was becoming very protective of the boy. 

Richard doesn't leave his lap, when he has to stand he clings to Bruce's hand staying silent as Leslie examines him. She talks the entire time, informing both Richard and Bruce of her actions and finds. She types everything into her tablet as she goes. Richard stays silent for most of the time, squirming as Leslie checks his ears. Startling them all when he lets out a loud shriek as she shines a light into his eyes. It sends him back into Bruce's lap, hissing towards Leslie with his claws ready to strike. Leslie stops her examination there taking a few steps backwards as Bruce attempts to calm Richard. 

"He's extremely underweight for a boy his age, light foods for the next few weeks until he gains weight. Small in height, possibly yet to have a growth spurt. Eyes exremly sensitive to light, I would suggest tinted glasses when outside possibility inside." Leslie lists off her finds despite knowing Bruce would probably read through at some point. 

Bruce pays attention only partly, busy soothing Richard. The former Talon eventually stops hissing but  doesn't take his eyes off Leslie. "It's okay Richard. Why don't you go with Alfred? Have something to eat and a bath?" Bruce suggests looking over the boys head to Alfred. 

"Come Master Richard, it's alright" Alfred smiles holding out his hand. Richard hesitates a moment before reaching out to take the butler's hand climbing off of Bruce. "Leave your weapons down here please" Bruce adds after a second Richard letting out a wine letting go of Alfreds hand and moving backwards. "Perhaps one knife?" Alfred suggests seeing that the young boy was hesitant to go anywhere without his weapons, to which Richard nods in agreement. He holds up his hands in silent question looking between the adults. "No claws, one knife" Bruce says watching as Richard's shoulders slump but he does as asked. He strips all of his weapons placing them in a pile on one of the empty tables, two large swords, a variety of knives, a escima stick, the clawed gloves. He at firsts holds up one of the swords to take upstairs but at Bruce's disagreement he eventually choses the second biggest knife. 

Alfred leaves behind a change of clothes for Bruce leading Richard up to the manner so could Leslie to examine Bruce without worrying about a undead assassin child possibly attacking her. The moment the two were out of sight does Leslie whack the back of Bruce's head. 

"You idiot. Dissapering for so long, you had Alfred worried. Strip" She barks out orders poking and proding and pulling at Bruce as she examines him. She starts of with his shoulder determining that it'll heal fine in a sling over the next few days. She determines that he amazingly didn't have any broken bones, only few bruised ribs that she wraps. Only six of his twenty something cuts needed stitches, the rest being cleaned and bandaged. By the end he was partially a mummy with the amount of bandages covering him. 

They take a sample of his blood together looking over the hallucinogenic substance in his system. It was mostly gone by then having only a fifteen percent count left in his blood. Leslie determines that it's best not to fiddle around with a possible antidote, suggesting that a good rest and food should diminish the last of the hallucinogenic. She leaves Bruce with strict orders to rest, wait at least two days before going out as Batman and to look after the boy. Bruce shows her out with thanks before going to find his butler and new ward. 

He finds Alfred in the kitchen, making stew it seems. His jacket was gone and a large wet stain was covering his front. "Ah Master Bruce just in time. Master Richard has had his bath, poor thing seemed afraid of the water. Wouldn't go near it at first until he could see steam, seems to enjoy the warmth" Alfred saysscooping the stew into two bowls. 

"Where is he?" Bruce asks sitting down at the table, his stomach growling at the smell of Alfreds delicious food. "On top of the fridge sir, he likes the height I believe. Do come down to eat Master Richard".

Bruce looks up turning to look at the fridge and sure enough, Richard was crouched on the top peering down at them silently. His knife hung loosely from his pale hand. He wasn't wearing the Talon uniform anymore, wearing a pair of Bruce's old pajamas. A light blue two peice. Without the Talon uniform one could see just how young Richard actually was, how small and thin he was. He looked more his age in actual clothing. Despite this Bruce didn't notice his presence, a reminder that despite appearances Richard was still a assassin.

Richard slides off the fridge moving to climb into the chair beside Bruce staring up at him. Bruce lightly ruffles his freshly washed hair giving a smile at the boy who smiles lightly back. "Eat up" Bruce says as Alfred sets the bowls of steaming stew in front of them. Richard stares down into his bowl glancing at Bruce as he starts to eat. Staring Richard picks up his spoon and attempts to mimic Bruce's actions as he eats. It was sloppy and a majority of the stew ended up on Richards face or on the table before him but he seemed proud and extremely happy. Alfred and Bruce both watched him with sad looks in their eyes. It was obvious that Richard could eat but had he been given food as a Talon? Or was it just the bare minimum of tasteless food?

They eat in silence, Richard making soft cooing noise as he eats occasionally watching Bruce. Once done he just stares down into his bowl until Alfred moves to take it where he lets out a wine. Bruce takes a mental note to teach Richard to use words not noises to communicate. "Do you want more?" Alfred asks, Richard just staring at him then at Bruce. 

A sudden realization hits him then. Richards odd actions. He was taught not to think for himself which is why he doesn't answer at direct questions and follows or agrees with what Bruce says. That was going to be difficult to work around. "You're allowed to have more" at Bruce's words Richard nods at Alfred happily going back to eatting when more stew in placed in front of him. He doesn't touch the glass of water in front of him. So he does make small choices, most likely unconscious ones. 

Once they were done eatting Alfred leads them up to one of the larger guests rooms which would probably become Richards room from now on. It was extremely simple like all of the guest rooms, a simple double bed, a wardrobe and a desk in the corner. It was all dark and muted colors, which Bruce was going to change as soon as he could. 

"This is your room, Alfred or myself will come and get you in the morning" Bruce says lightly pushing Richard into the room as the boy was hesitating at the door. He walks in the room, walks straight to the window and peers out, turns and walks back to the door before repeating the same steps. He walks the entire room twice before sitting down on the edge of the bed looking up at Bruce and Alfred standing in the doorway. "Goodnight Richard, I'll see you in the morning" Bruce says smiling at Richard pulling the door closed. He follows Alfred to his own room where he promptly collapses on his bed, mumbling a goodnight towards Alfred before he falls asleep. He knew that he would be asleep within moments of him laying in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter Four || 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's view of his first day with Bruce and Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters in this story it is a fanfic of amazing characters in the amazing universe of DC.

Talon...No Richard. He was Richard now, he was still struggling to understand that. It was odd having a name, better than being another Talon but it wasn't quite right. It kept him active, thoughts tumbling around inside his head as he walks around his room. A room, not a coffin. That was nice and it had a window! 

Richard couldn't stop looking out the window, perched on the window seal looking out. He was high too which was a delight. Once Batman..Bruce? had left Richard instantly moved the bed to the window pushing and pulling so it was directly under the window so he could sit on the fluffy cloud and look out. He spent much of his first night there just looking out until Alfred Pennyworth came to get him in the morning. 

Talon was afraid, was he allowed to move his bed? But Alfred didn't say anything only leading him out and back into the white room with the big bowl...Bath? He found it fun the water, he would have it warmer if he could but Alfred set the temperature and Ta-Richard was meant to do what he says. Richard. Not Talon. 

Richard let's Alfred mess around with his hair, following each instruction without complaint even though the white and bright light hurts his eyes and the water was too cold. He gets to pick his own shirt, Alfred holding two up telling him to choose the one he liked most. Richard had to think of that for a few minutes eventually chosing a blue one, the color reminded him of something. Despite knowing how to dress himself he still lets Alfred assist following the man down the stairs. 

Richard didn't know what to do now, he'd never had so much free time. He would train but there was no equipment. There was some basic ones in the Cave but he wasn't allowed down there. Where was Bruce? Did he leave? 

Richard choses to follow Alfred around the manor, watching the man do a variety of tasks. He even gets to help, holding or passing things around until Bruce comes wondering down looking only slightly more awake than he'd seemed in the Labyrinth. His arm was in a sling and a large bandage on the side of his head. Richard stops shadowing Alfred to follow Bruce around. 

He learnt fairly quickly that Alfred didn't mind that Richard instantly moved to the highest point in the room. Bruce seemed to like seeing him so he stayed beside the man instead of climbing the furniture like he wanted. Now that Bruce was awake Alfred gives them more food. Richard liked that, it tasted nice. This was different than the previous nights, a thicker clumpy substance with a sweet sticky substance on top that Bruce adds after Richards first bite. It was just as warm as the brownish water last night. From listening to the conversation around him Richard assumed that it was porridge with honey? 

Richard eats his honey porridge watching the two before him staring at Alfred when he asks if he wanted more. He pushes his bowl away from him turning to look up at Bruce. Despite the fact that he hasn't said anything in both English or the language of the Owls, Bruce still talks to him.

"How did you sleep Richard?"

"Did you like breakfast?"

"Alfred said you helped him, did you enjoy that?" 

Richard doesn't answer any of the questions simply following Bruce around as the man goes into a room filled with books. "I'm going to order a few things for you online, we can go shopping once you've adjusted to living here. Do you want to help pick some things out?" Bruce asks watching as Richard paces around the room. Talon liked having so much space to move around, Windows were nice. He liked the one in his room it was high, this one was low, a flip out the window and he would be on the ground. 

Richard stays at the window looking out as Bruce types away at the computer at his desk. After a while Richard started to feel cold, he didn't like the cold. No Talon did. So he gets up and moves around to stand beside Bruce silently waiting for the man to address him, which didn't take long. 

"What is it Richard? Something wrong?" Bruce asks turning away from the computers screen, where he seemed to be looking at clothes. Richard lets out a soft wine before realizing that Bruce didn't know the Talons language. "Cold" he tries again. "Oh, alright lets go get you a blanket" Bruce nods standing up and reaching for Richard before he seems to hesitate. Richard tilts his head looking up at Bruce before reaching out slowly to grab his hand letting out a coo. 

Bruce smiles ruffling Richard's hair before leading him out the study by the hand and to a nearby cupboard which he pulls open. "Ah! Blankets, a fluffy one?" Bruce says pulling out a large fluffy grey blanket moving to wrap it around Richards shoulders. Talon coos in delight snuggling into the blanket and without thinking or asking he pulls another out the cupboard but freezes and looks up at Bruce only to find him smiling. "Take as many as you want Richard" he says watching as Richard hesitantly takes another before stepping back. When he doesn't move to take anymore Bruce closes the cupboard and leads him back to the Study where Richard instantly curls up on one of the chairs creating a cocoon out of his three blankets. Only the top of his head and eyes weren't covered by them. He liked this it was very warm now with three thick blankets around him. 

"You don't like the cold?" Bruce asks sitting back down behind the computer. Richard shakes his head in answer blinking slowly, watching as Bruce frowns in thought. "Why is that Richard?"

Richard shifts the blankets so his mouth wasn't covered. "Cold hurt Talons. Cold make us slow. Talons sleep in cold...ice, wake when Grandmaster warms us" Richard answers. "Bruce make Ta-Richard sleep in ice?"

"No! No, No Richard. You won't be sleeping in ice anymore. The Court won't get you, I'm not a Owl. Do you understand?" Bruce rushed to say looking slightly pale at Richards words. 

"Richard understand" 

"Richard...when I ask if you understand I want to know if you do or don't. Don't say what you think I want to hear. If you don't understand I want you to say so I can explain in a way that you do understand. You're not a Talon anymore, you can ask questions" Bruce says slowly watching Richard. 

Talon..Richard says quiet running his fingers over the blankets thinking. He was allowed to do things he wasn't meant to now? It was all so confusing.

"Do you want anything Richard?" Bruce asks after a while.

Richard looks up at him. He didn't think Bruce or Alfred would punish him. Alfred didn't when he moved his bed even though he didn't have permission to. Bruce hadn't punished him when he took another blanket without being told to get another. 

"......Can I have more blankets?" Richard eventually asks. 

Bruce grins at him "Of course. As many as you want. You can take them any time. You don't have to ask. Do you understand?" 

Richard doesn't answer instead he scrambles out his blanket cacoon and races back to the cupboard pulling it open and grabbing as many blankets as he could carry, walking back to the Study smiling at Bruce as he cuddles within his blanket nest. Bruce only smiles not punishing him or telling him not to have so many. Richard liked blankets.

Richard ends up dozing off in the nest of blankets even though he wasn't trying to. He wakes with a start at a soft rattle looking up to see Alfred setting down a tray on Bruce's desk. A quick look out of the window tells Richard only a few hours had past. Bruce had moved on from the computer to paper work. Neither seemed to know that he was awake.

"How long as he been asleep?" Alfred asks Bruce pouring a dark liquid in to a cup that he hands to Bruce. "Three hours or so. I'm starting to think that he is mostly nocturnal considering that you said he was awake when you got him this morning. Which makes sense, he was apart of the Court who were obsessed with Owls. I think I'm starting to get through to him. Partly" 

"I assume that has something to do with the amount of blankets around him?" Alfred says with a small smile. 

"Yes. He gets cold easily, the cold hurts him. Talons....they froze him Alfred" Bruce says taking a sip of the drink. Alfred pauses for a moment at that. "Then it's a good thing that you got him out Master Bruce. How is the paperwork coming along?"

"Hmm...Yes it's fine. Fox has done a great job keeping my dissaperance from affecting the company. I'm assuming you used one of the contingencys?" 

"Yes sir. To the world and to the board you are out on a extremely important exploration dig sight somewhere in the rainforest. Batwoman has been keeping the crime rate down and luckily there has been no escape in your absence" 

"That's good at least. I'll get in contact with Kate let her know I'm back. Richard you're awake, how are you?" Bruce finally notices the goldeneyes watching. Richard coos stretching out slowly though refuses to leave his nest. 

"Are you hungry? We need to know when you are hungry so we can keep you healthy" Bruce says setting his cup down. Richard nods slowly looking between Alfred and Bruce. 

"Alright, come along Master Richard. Let's get you something to eat. Master Bruce I would suggest you come along too" Alfred gathers up the tray again along with Bruce's unfinished drink, moving to the door before either could answer. 

"Dick" Dick says suddenly figuring out why Richard felt as weird as Talon. 

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred turns back around looking mildly offended. 

"No Talon. No Richard. Dick" Dick says tapping a finger against his chest.

"Alright, Dick it is. Let's go get some food" Bruce says moving around his desk with a smile. Richard climbs out his nest taking two of the blankets with him as he follows Alfred and Bruce to the kitchen where he is served more of the warm liquid. Soup Alfred called it and a light brown steaming mug of what Bruce called Hot Chocolate. Dick liked that every much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> I honestly can not say how thankful I am for all the comments and kudos I've gotten. Thank you all so much. 
> 
> Hopefully soon the other bat children will start to show up.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night. Depending where you are in the world


	6. Chapter Five || 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff filled chapter with a guest character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was stubbon..
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

On Dick's second day Bruce took him back down into the Cave hidden underneath the manor. The entrance was hidden behind a grandfather clock in the library. Down there Bruce took some of his blood and went to the computer to analyze it.  
Dick explored around the Cave looking at all of the different Batman suits, all of the equipment and vehicles. He couldn't find his Talon suit anywhere but his weapons and claws were stored in a locked glass case. Dick still carried around the knife Bruce let him keep. Bruce gave him permission to use the basic equipment that Bruce had in the Cave . He flipped and climbed for a few hours until Alfred came to get them.

The next day followed fairly similar, Bruce spent time going over paperwork in his study and time down in the Cave going over his blood while Dick continued to use the equipment. That night Bruce went out as Batman. It was also the first time Dick left his room without Alfred coming to get him. Dick snuck out to explore the manor while Bruce wasn't here and Alfred was asleep. All of the rooms were furnished but most weren't used, he found a large dining room, a miniature cinema, a very large ball room and three other entrances to the Cave. He was exploring down by what he assumed was the front of the house when Bruce appears on the stairs. "Dick?" He calls which startles him. Admittedly he panic's thinking that Bruce would punish him for leaving his room and so he hides. He ends up hiding in the chandelier, which he found he liked. It was high, large enough for him to lounge in and it was warm for some reason. He stays hiding in the chandiler quiet as he watches as Bruce rushed from one room to the other Alfred joining after a few hours. Dick was starting to rethink the possible punishment seeing the two worried...was it worry? 

Bruce seemed completely frazzled, constantly running his fingers through his hair. "Where could he have gone?" 

"What was he doing when you spotted him Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, he was wearing pyjamas and a night gown somehow looking put together and professional in sleepwear. 

"Looked like he was just..exploring" Bruce paces back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. "He bolted at the sight of the me. Where could he have gone Alfred?"

"I have noticed that Master Dick seems to enjoy heights. Perhaps someplace high?" Alfred says watching as Bruce continues to pace. 

"High? No alarms have been triggered so he's still inside so he's not on the roof. There isn't many high places inside just.." Bruce stops pacing and turns abruptly looking up at Dick. Alfred follows his gaze and Dick realizes that he has been caught.

He hesitates a moment before he swings down from the chandelier, landing silently a few feet away from Bruce fiddling with the hem of his night shirt. He expected yelling, a punishment for disobeying a direct order not for Bruce to suddenly swoop down and pull him into his arms. 

"You worried me Dick, you can't run away from me like that. Are you okay? Did something happen? Why did you hide?" Bruce says into his hair while Dick only blinks. Worried? Bruce worried about him. He wasn't sure why but hearing that only causes him to start crying. Bruce pulls him close making himself comfortable on the ground holding a bawling Dick in his arms. He eventually settled only to find a pile of blankets had been placed around him and Bruce and sitting close by was a tray of mugs. He spends the rest of the night in Bruce's arms explaining why he had hid as he sips the hot chocolate left behind for them. He also rediscover his native language by complete accident when he says a few phrases he barley remember the meaning off.

The next day Dick stays close to Bruce as him and Alfred start schooling him, English and Romanian being the main things, he was surprisingly good at Math which he supposed had something to do with the acrobatics and possible Talon training. Dick doesn't remember much about the training before he was Talon. He hated learning English, he had to write out the words and that was extremely difficult for him, he had horrible writing skills. That night Bruce let him watch at the computer in the Bat Cave as he went out as Batman. He returned with a woman in a very similar costume whom he almost attacked when she tried to hug him. He learnt that her name was Kate Kane a distant cousin of Bruce who goes by Batwoman at night. Dick liked her, she gave him more blankets and played tag in the Cave. She came back the next day when Bruce left the manor for the first time during the day, helped him with his homework giving him a cookie with each correct word. They played tag again and Kate watched movies with him after she had gone through all of Bruce's movies mumbling something under her breath that sounded like "Never noticed how much death in Disney". They end up watching Peter Pan which Dick enjoys a lot so much he keeps asking to watch it again and again until Bruce shows up again and picks him up. Kate continues to show up every few days either during the night with Batman or in the day to play or watch movies with him.

By the end of the week Dick realizes that he hadn't thought of himself as Talon in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that all characters do not belong to me.
> 
>  
> 
> So I try to get each chapter at around 1000 words some might be shorter or longer depending on the arc of the chapter but 1000 is my goal for each chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know that Dick is Romani not Romanian but for this im using Romanian as I can't find a Romani translator. My appologizes if this bothers anyone 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated


	7. Chapter Six || 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim arrives

Dick has been living with Bruce and Alfred for six months now. He spends majority of his time inside the house or in the back garden, he was not yet allowed to be outside the house when there is a chance a reporter could spot him. The back yard was relatively safe but Dick typically only went outside at night, the sun was too bright even with the special tinted glasses that Bruce and Doctor Leslie made for him. They helped his overly sensitive eyes and noise cancelling headphones helped with his sensitive hearing. When he did go outside he had to wear makeup to help hide the pale deathly looking skin he had from being a Talon.

A week ago Bruce officially adopted him. It took two months for Dick to learn the right things to say to the people Alfred said were Social Services, if he said or did something odd or mentioned being a former Talon he could be taken away from Bruce. But it all went well and he was Dick Grayson-Wayne now. 

Dick had even made a friend, Kate and Alfred didn't count as they are family now. Kate keeps trying to get him to call her Aunty Kate. His friend was a neighbour, a young boy called Timothy Drake. He was only eight years old and they had meet on accident when Dick was climbing the trees when he almost landed on the boy reading at the base of the trunk. Tim had apologized greatly unaware that he'd wondered onto Wayne land and he was not the least bit afraid of Dick. Dick wasn't wearing his make up then as it was late in the afternoon and he promised not to go near the front gates. 

Dick was curious as at the time he had only really interacted with Bruce, Alfred and Kate, occasionally with Doctor Leslie when she arrived monthly to check on him. He'd gained weight and had grown a full five and a half inches in the months he'd been with Bruce. 

Tim didn't mind that Dick followed him back to the boarder between Wayne and Drake property, marked by a small dried out creek. Dick could spot nears by hidden cameras and the invisible fence Bruce had in place obviously disabled since Tim had gotten through without triggering any alarms. After that they kept meeting up at the creek, well at first it was Dick actively tracking Tim down driven by curiosity at someone close to his age. 

Tim was odd, he didn't care about Dicks appearance or that he frequently mimicked birds while talking, that his English wasn't great or that he jumped at each noise he heard. Tim didn't mind any of that just smiled happily and showed Dick the latest book he was reading. Dick liked him.

Tim said that he was Dicks neighbor, living about fifteen minutes away by car. Tim said he'd counted the time whenever he passed Wayne Manor while in his parents car. His parents went out and explored the world and left him at home with the maid and butler, as long as he did his school work they didn't care what he did. Tim typically went and walked around his property taking photos or reading. Now that Dick was his friend they went walking together. Dick showed him how to climb trees and all of his acrobatics, Tim enjoyed taking photos of him flipping around or sitting and reading with Dick. They met up most days at the creek occasionally with food Alfred made for Dick. After a while double the food started to appear in the basket though Dick never mentioned his friend Tim. Tim was his secret.

Dick had another secret too, that he couldn't tell anyone, not Tim or Alfred or Kate, not even Bruce. Once Dick had truly realized that the Court of Owls weren't ever coming for him he had decided that he would give them the ultimate imaginative fudge you (Alfred got mad when he used the actual word and so had started using new words he learnt as substitutes. Fudge being his new currently favourite chocolate food) by using his Talon skills not for harm like they trained but for good. So in the middle of the night while Bruce was out as Batman and Alfred had gone to sleep Dick snuck down into the Cave to steal his claws and a mask. Wearing the darkest clothes he now owned he drew a Bat symbol on the chest of his shirt in blue paint and snuck out to the streets of Gotham. 

He avoided Batman at all costs flipping and running to rooftop to rooftop helping people. He tried not to kill the ones he fought against part of the reason he limited himself to only his claws, for the most part he was successful leaving only very scratched up opponents in his path. Unfortunately this eventually got him on Batmans radar, which he found out one day while walking into the Cave to drag Bruce out for lunch on Alfreds orders. He found his new father at the computer staring at a blurry image of him. It was him of course, the claws were obviously outlined and that was his hooded shirt with the blue on the hood he'd  accidentally got there when drawing the bat symbol. Bruce was investigating him!

"Who's that?" Dick asks walking up to Bruce and climbing into the man's lap. Bruce, now use to this simply rearranged his arms around his son. Dick had steadily begun seeking out more physical contact himself after the third month. 

"I'm not sure. He's a new vigilante that has popped up recently. He or she, is rather violent, has killed a few criminals. I don't know who they are...thats what I'm trying to find out. But nothing" Bruce sounded a bit frustrated clicking to another photo of him. "They are good at avoiding cameras, using a hood and mask to hide behind.."

"Named them?" Dick asks scanning through the written information Bruce had gathered. He only understood a bit as a lot of the words were ones that he hadn't learnt yet. 

"Named them?" Bruce looks down at Dick in curiosity and slight confusion. "Named them. You name others?" Dick asks confused isn't that how it worked? How else did the villains or hero's get their names. 

Bruce smiles and runs a hand threw Dicks hair. "Not all they time. Mozt name themselves, a few are named by me or the news. Why don't you name this one?" Bruce says clicking to another photo. 

Dick liked that, he could name himself without Bruce knowing who he was. "Okay" he tilts his head side to side thinking through. Talon was his first thought but no, he wasn't Talon anymore. He runs through different birds in his head but none seem right, so he thinks of parts of birds or things to do with birds. 

"Night......wing" Dick says slowly. Yes, that was good. Nightwing. 

"Nightwing it is" Bruce smiles and types the name into his notes. 

"Villain?" Dick asks watching. He wanted to know what Bruce thought of his night time self. 

"No, more along the lines of a anti-hero. Meaning they save and help others but do it in a violent way with some deaths" Bruce automatically explains the meaning. Both him, Alfred, Kate and Tim had learnt to explain unfamiliar words to Dick. 

"Batman Ant Hero?" Dick asks 

"Amti-hero....and Yes" Bruce corrects, looking up as the elevator to the Cave slides open and Alfred walks in. 

"I see our young Master hasn't yet successfully got you to leave. Lunch is ready. And Master Dick, you have a guest" Alfred says surprising both Bruce and Dick. Dick could only think of two possibilities, Kate or Tim. But Kate was in Gotham so..

"Who?" Bruce asks as Dick jumps from Bruce's lap and rushes into the manner, taking the emergency stairs instead of the elevator. The former Talon finds his friend standing awkwardly in the front parlor holding a book to his chest as a tall woman stood beside him, looking beautiful in a dark business outfit. Dick skids to a stop looking up at the woman then at Tim, who waves shyly, Dick smiles back. Bruce and Alfred appear behind him after a few moments. 

"Mrs. Drake, nice to see you again. What can I do for you today?" Bruce says stepping forward to shake hands with the woman. Mrs. Drake? This was Tim's mother then?

"Good afternoon Bruce. I heard you had adopted a child and thought perhaps Timothy would like to meet them" Mrs. Drake says looking down at Dick who had moved around to Tim's side by now. Timmy was showing him his new book, pointing at a diagram inside. 

"Seems they are getting along" Bruce watches his son and child neighbor with growing confusion. He hadn't seen Dick warm up to someone so quickly.

"Yes, so it seems. Would you mind terribly if Timothy stayed here a few hours? Our staff has the day off but my husband and I have a meeting in a hour we cant get away from" Mrs. Drake asks Bruce smiling at her son talking excitedly with Dick. 

"It would be good for Master Richard to have a friend his age" Alfred says before Bruce could refuse. Bruce looks back at Dick and Tim and couldn't help to smile at the sight of the rare grin on Dicks features. 

"That isn't a problem Mrs. Drake" Bruce agrees. Mrs. Drake talks briefly with Bruce before hugging and kissing Tim goodbye as she leaves. Dick gives a grand tour of the manor to Timmy showing him everything but the Cave. 

"How long has Dick known Tim?" Bruce asks his butler watching as Dick takes Tim though the house. 

"A few weeks, Master Bruce" Alfred didn't hide the smug tone of his voice well enough. It wasn't often that he figured out things before Bruce did and he always took pride when he did.

Tim ended up staying for Lunch and Dinner, stuttering every time Alfred called him Master Tim or Bruce was near. Mrs. Drake still wasn't back by the time it was dark and everyone was getting concerned. 

Bruce dissapeared which meant he was out as Batman. Alfred agreed to let Dick share his room with Tim for the night, ensuring Tim that his mother was only caught up late in her meeting.

Dick perched on his window still watching Tim as he climbs into Dicks bed, holding a stuffed bear that Kate had gifted Dick. 

"Dick..."

"Yes Timmy?" 

"I'm scared for my Mummy" Tim sounded small and fragile, which causes Dick to wine. The former Talon climbs into bed beside Tim and pats the young boys hair in a similar fashion to how Bruce pats his. Tim wraps his arms around Dick's waist and eventually falls asleep under the watchful gaze of Dick. Nightwing stays awake guarding the boy for the entire night.

Unknown to them both Mr and Mrs. Drake where killed in a heist orchestrated by Black Mask where Batman failed to arrive in time to save them and three others. Black Mask was beaten to a pulp and sent to Gotham Prison with a lot of broken bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jason is the second to arrive but we'll I'm mixing it up.
> 
> I also know that Tim's parents die different than this.
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for the long wait for the chapter. I've started a new job so don't get much time to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
